Protecciones
by YueHana
Summary: Cansados de sus típicas protecciones, nuestras tortugas deciden dejar de usarlos; pero Splinter les enseñará una lección con la que aprenderán de que se trata la seguridad. -TMNT 2012-


_**Hola todos! :D Heme aquí con otro nuevo fic ˆˆ**_

_**Rafa: Ash, ya regresaste ¬¬'**_

_**Si regresé y no para pelear contigo. Quiero pedirle disculpas a… -voltea a verlo sonrojada- a Donnie :c Siento mucho haberte atado a la silla y todo lo demás u.u**_

_**Donnie: Esta bien. Solo, NO VUELVAS A ATARME A UNA SILLA! Y de ahí todo estará bien :3**_

_**Lo siento u.u **_

_**Mikey: Ya se pusieron sentimentales u.u' Mejor presentamos el fic no Leo?**_

_**Leo: Así es ˆˆ Aquí el fic de Yue :D Espera o.ó A mí no me ha devuelto mis katanas D:**_

_**Jeje, Corre el fic :'D**_

_Disclaimer:_

Las TMNT, aka Tortugas Ninja, no me pertenecen. Yo que más quisiera tenerlas para tener con migo y hacer lo que se me plazca a Donatello Hamato. Si amo a Donnie, y siempre lo haré. El fic es solo para su entretenimiento. No consigo ningún trato monetario con esto, solo sus reviews.

…

_**Protecciones**_

Lo odiaban. Simplemente lo odiaban. ¿Por qué todo el tiempo tenían que llevar puestas esas ridiculeces? Ni que fueran niños de cinco años para terminar lastimados. Ya tenían quince años, ¡quince! Y a esa edad ya no era normal tener puestas todas esas vendas y rodilleras.

Esa mañana las cuatro tortugas se dirigían a paso decidido hacia los aposentos de su maestro y padre a decirle que ya no necesitaban tener todas esas protecciones encima. Los cuatro entraron al dojo y se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta corrediza de su Sensei. Leonardo dio un paso adelante y llamó a la puerta con un leve golpe.

Los ninjas mutantes esperaron a que Splinter saliera de su habitación, esperando en lo más profundo de su ser que no estuviera meditando.

La puerta corrediza se abrió lentamente para dar paso a la rata gigante y mirarlos con una mirada seria. Lo habían interrumpido.

Leonardo carraspeó: - Sensei, etto… Nosotros queríamos hablar con usted.

-Bien. – El maestro Splinter paso a tomar asiento enfrente del gran árbol que se encontraba en medio de la habitación y les hizo un ademán con la mano a sus cuatro hijos para que lo imitaran. – ¿De qué quieren hablar?

El primero en responder fue el de morado.

-Verá sensei, la razón de que estemos aquí es para que le hagamos saber que estamos un tanto inconformes con nuestras protecciones.

-Así es sensei…- Prosiguió Rafael. – Queremos decirle que ya estamos grandes para seguir usando tanta chuchería por nuestro cuerpo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mis hermanos sensei. Hemos demostrado ser lo suficientemente responsables para ya dejar de lado estas niñerías. – Leonardo lo dijo un tanto directo. Sensei los escuchó sin rechistar.

-Maestro Splinter, sabemos que podemos ser unos descuidados, pero últimamente hemos sido muy cuidadosos y ya no hemos salido tan lastimados de una pelea.

Hamato Yoshi suspiró y comenzó a meditar sobre lo que decían sus pupilos. Era cierto que ya no resultaban tan heridos en sus encuentros con los Ninjas del clan del Pie o con los Kraang, pero aun así debían seguirlo usando por su seguridad. Estaba seguro que aunque por más que les sermoneara sobre lo importante que es llevar protección alguna sus hijos no iban a obedecer, así que decidió ceder por esta vez y dejar que ellos solos se dieran cuenta de la importancia que tienen esas protecciones.

-Bien hijos míos, ustedes saben que tan importante es usar esas herramientas. Son esenciales en lo que amerita ser un ninja, pero si se sienten listos para dejarlas de lado. Adelante.

Los chicos iban a protestar pero al escuchar lo que su padre les dijo solamente abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

Splinter se puso de pie y se encaminó de vuelta a su habitación. Esperaba que esta vez sus hijos pudieran entender por sí mismos.

…

Al llegar la hora del entrenamiento vespertino, Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey ya no llevaban puestos sus coderas y rodilleras. Ya se sentían listos para dejar de usarlas.

Esa tarde el entrenamiento consistió en peleas en pareja: Rafael y Miguel Ángel contra Leonardo y Donatello.

-_¡Ahime!_

Rafael saco sus sais al igual que Mikey sus nunchakus. El de rojo y el de naranja se balancearon contra Leo y Donnie. Estos dieron un salto hacia atrás para evadir a sus contrincantes, pero al momento en el que Donatello salto uno de sus pies se dobló de tal manera que el de bandana morada cayó al piso. Donnie se tomó el pie lastimado. Dolía mucho. Trató de reincorporarse pero no lo logró.

Splinter dio por suspendido el entrenamiento de esa tarde.

Sus hermanos lo llevaron al sofá y le pasaron una bolsa con hielo para bajar la inflamación.

-Donnie, ¿qué fue lo que paso? – Le preguntó Leonardo, al ver el tobillo de su hermanito hinchado con un tono de rosado.

-No lo sé. Solo salté y al aterrizar mi pie falló y caí.

Los tres hermanos restantes se miraron entre sí y decidieron ir a preparar la cena en lo que el pie de su hermano más alto se recomponía.

…

Al día siguiente Mikey se encontraba patinando en la guarida.

-¡Booyakasha!

-Mikey, basta. No puedo ver "Héroes Espaciales" si tú sigues gritando y andando de aquí para acá con tu patineta.

-Lo siento Leo, iré a patinar a las vías.

Miguel Ángel recogió su patineta y se dirigió a las vías que están afuera de la guarida. Estando una vez allí, lanzó su skateboard al aire y dio un salto para seguir con su entretenimiento.

Una vez que su programa favorito concluyó, el líder fue a ver como patinaba su hermanito menor pero lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

Mikey se encontraba dando piruetas por el aire. Al intentar saltar y tomar su patineta mientras esté hacia una voltereta (NA: Eso rimo :D), Mikey cayó al suelo golpeándose fuertemente el codo.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Leonardo acudió a ver a su hermanito de la bandana naranja.

-Mikey, ¿dónde te golpeaste? – Pregunto Leo viendo con preocupación a su hermano.

-En el codo. ¡Ay! Me duele mucho, Leo.

Su hermanito comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas de dolor. Leo lo ayudó a pararse siendo este el apoyo de su brazo lastimado.

Ambas tortugas se dirigieron al laboratorio donde Donatello buscaba algún antídoto que pudiera volver a la normalidad a Timothy. Al ver entrar a Leonardo ayudando a Mikey, supo que este se había lastimado. Donatello se dirigió hacia ellos dando pequeños saltitos, pues su pie aún estaba un poco inflamado.

Una vez curado el golpe de Mikey, Donnie comenzó a vendarle el codo con sumo cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento que lastimará más su hermano.

-Mikey, debes tener cuidado. ¿Ves porque es importante llevar protec…? – Leonardo se detuvo a la mitad de la pregunta solo para darse cuenta de lo mal que estaban todos.

…

Esa tarde Rafael se encontraba golpeando el saco. Golpe, patada, golpe, patada… Dirigía una secuencia de patadas y golpes al viejo saco solo para ver como este se movía de un lado a otro.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y seguidamente dirigió una patada a la cabeza del muñeco relleno de arena.

La tortuga temperamental se detuvo para tomar un respiro. Sus nudillos ardían y sus talones también. Nunca los había sentido de esa forma la entrenar o golpear ese muñeco de trapo. Ignoró ese ardor que ya lo tenía un poco irritado y prosiguió con la secuencia repetida de golpe-patada.

Para asestar el golpe final Rafael dirigió su puño al centro del saco y al hacer contacto con este, su muñeca se dobló de una manera peligrosa.

-¡AHHHH! – Rafa soltó un grito de dolor al sentir como su muñeca se doblaba y el ardor de sus nudillos incremento.

Sus hermanos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba él y vieron como este se sobaba inútilmente la mano.

-¿Qué paso Rafa? – le preguntaron sus hermanos.

-¡AH! Estaba golpeando el saco y al dar un puñetazo mi muñeca se dobló y… ¡Ay!

El de rojo se tomó la muñeca y pudo comprobar que estaba hinchada al igual que el pie de Donatello.

-Leo tráeme un poco de hielo y Mikey tráeme el botiquín por favor. Rafa ven conmigo. – Sus hermanos asintieron y fueron en busca de lo que les pidió Donnie.

Donatello examinó la muñeca de Rafael. Estaba con un tono de color rosa y he inflamada.

-Rafa, debes tener cuidado. Hacer movimientos bruscos puede dañar nuestras articulaciones y huesos. – Rafa solo se limitó a ver como su hermano observaba su muñeca.

-Haz que el dolor se paré de una maldita ves, genio.

Cuando Leonardo y Miguel Ángel llegaron con el botiquín y el hielo, Donnie aplicó un poco de ungüento desinflamatorio en la zona dañada y vendaba la muñeca de Rafael.

-Ya está, toma esta bolsa de hielo y déjala sobre tu muñeca un momento. Eso ayudara a desinflamarla.

Rafael solo maldijo entre dientes antes de tomar la condenada bolsa.

…

Ese día a la hora de cena, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Esa noche Splinter cocinó ramen, la comida favorita de sus hijos, después de la pizza claro.

La cena prosiguió como siempre; una vez que todos terminaron de comer la familia Hamato dejó los trastos sucios en el fregadero para que Mikey los lavara. Pero cuando Leo se puso de pie, su rodilla topó con el filo de la mesa haciendo que este soltará un cuarto gritó de dolor.

-¡Ayyyyyyy! Mi rodilla.

Los demás dejaron los platos a un lado y acudieron a ver que le sucedía al líder del grupo.

Leonardo saltaba en un pie mientras que con las manos sostenía la rodilla dañada. Se veía inflamada y rojiza al igual que las heridas de sus hermanos menores.

Al notar en sus hijos varias vendas que cubrían solamente una parte de su cuerpo, Splinter supo que todos tenían un golpe.

-Hijos míos, cuando curen a Leonardo, acudan al dojo, por favor. Tengo que hablar con ustedes. – Dicho esto el sensei se retiró de la cocina.

…

Después de un rato, Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel entraron al dojo donde su maestro ya los esperaba. Los cuatros se sentaron enfrente de él.

-Hijos míos, espero que hayan comprendido.

Sus hijos se miraron entre sí. Sabían perfectamente que es lo que su maestro quería decirles. Pensaban que las protecciones no eran necesarias, pero de igual manera se lastimaron. Si las hubieran traído puestas en su sitio, así como las vendas en sus pies y muñecas, tal vez no estarían quejándose de dolor ahora mismo.

Cada uno posó su vista en su herida. Su sensei tenía razón; les dio permiso de quitarse las protecciones para que ellos solos comprendieran la lección.

Sin decir nada los cuatro se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones en busca de sus protecciones… de su seguridad.

Después de un momento los pupilos de Splinter entraron de nuevo al dojo pero ahora venían protegidos por sus vendas, coderas y rodilleras.

-Muchachos, espero que con esto hayan aprendido la lección. No les digo que se pongan esas herramientas para que se molesten, lo hago por su bien y su seguridad. Lo digo porque los quiero y quiero que ustedes estén sanos y salvos.

Sus hijos bajaron la cabeza a modo de vergüenza. Su padre se acercó a ellos y tomando su bastón les dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

-Pero espero que entiendan que también estoy molesto por arriesgar sus vidas a sí. – Y dicha su sentencia, Splinter paso a sus aposentos.

Los cuatro hermanos se sobaron sus cabezas para desinflamar los chichones que provocaron los golpes del bastón se Splinter.

No estaría mal agregar un casco a su armadura corporal.

…

_**Yayyyyyyyyy :3**_

_**Rafa: Boba, por que estas feliz? Piensas que te darán algún review por este intento de fic?**_

_**TˆT Tengo esperanzas. Y además me quedo bien, no Donnie? ˆˆ**_

_**Donnie: Si, te quedo bien :3**_

_**Lo ves, Bakael? :3**_

_**Rafa: QUE DIJITE!? ME LLAMASTE BAKAEL!? BAKA!? TE ENSEÑARE QUIEN ES EL BAKA AQUÍ!**_

_**Venga! Ò_Ó –se lanzan uno contra otro-**_

_**Mikey: Esos dos son tal para cual no creen? 33**_

_**QUE DIJISTE!? DD:**_

_**Mikey: Waaaaa! –Sale corriendo- **_

_**Leo: etto… n.n' eso es todo por ahora , Yue esperara sus reviews ˆˆ**_

…

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
